Wait
by kinongjbz7
Summary: Meskipun kau memilikinya secara fisik, tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tetaplah pemilik hatinya. Failed summary 1st chanbaek fanfiction ever hope you like it :D


Chanbaek - Wait

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan pria imut berambut coklat itu sedang berkelana di istana -tiba, smartphone yang ia tempatkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya, berdering. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari pria imut itu, yang ada ia hanya mengubah posisi dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Dan baru pada saat dering ketiga. Dia mengerang diam-diam, karena mendengar kebisingan dari smartphonenya, tangannya meraih smartphonenya tanpa membaca nama si pemanggil, dia mengambilnya dan segera menegur orang yang sudah menganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Yah, Saekiya Mwohae—" suara seseorang dengan husky voice itu memotongnya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Byun Baekhyun, atau sering dipanggil Baekkie oleh teman-temannya itu membulat matanya saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh si lalu mendudukkan dirinya kemudian ia menggigit jarinya grogi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Haha, kau masih mengenaliku ? Syukurlah.. Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku. Oh iya apa kau sedang tidur sekarang? Eum apa aku mengganggumu? Ah, itu pasti ya, nan paboya haha" Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar penuturan dia, chanyeol kekasihnya.

Dia cukup yakin kalau Chanyeol sekarang dalam keadaan tidak baik

"Chanyeol, Apakah kau sedang baik-baik saja?apa kau mabuk?"

"Mabuk? Tentu saja tidak Baekhyun Aku sangat-sangatlah sadar sekarang," ia tertawa. "Uhm.. Aku hanya mengira"

"Ah.. Baekhyun-ah aku harus mengakhiri panggilan ini atau kyungsoo akan merebut handphoneku seperti waktu itu, Bye Baek~ "

"Chamkkaman, Chanyeollie!"

Ada keheningan di antara mereka, tetapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol belum memutuskan panggilan mereka. "Uhm-Bagaimana keadaanmu? A-apa segalanya baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol benci ketika ia mendengar suara Kekasihnya saat menahan tangis seperti itu, ia tidak ingin membuat Pria imut itu khawatir tentang dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku? Tentu saja aku tidak baik Baek, Bagaimana bisa aku baik- baik saja sedangkan kekasihku tidak ada di sampingku? "tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa chanyeol kesakitan "Ah, aku mulai berbicara omong kosong sekarang"

Klik.

Chanyeol telah mengakhiri panggilannya. Dan baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya sekarang, "kenapa aku harus bertanya hal semacam itu pada chanyeol" sambil mencoba memanggil nomor chanyeol lagi. Tapi Nomornya selalu sibuk.

"Huft.." Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri lalu ia melemparkan smartphonenya ke sudut kamar nya. Dia menguburkan wajahnya pada lutut dan menangis. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tidak menghubungi satu sama lain. Panggilan chanyeol kali ini adalah panggilan kedua dari chanyeol. Karna yang pertama chanyeol menelponnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan berakhir dengan telpon chanyeol yang diambil alih oleh kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Walaupun hatinya terus meronta-ronta memanggil nama chanyeol, ia merindukannya.

"C-chanyeol-ah, Chanyeollie.. Hiks" ia menggumamkan nama chanyeol berkali- kali sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

.

.

"Oppa~ , Baekhyun Oppa" suara yang dapat didengar sebagaimana sepasang tangan memegang bahu si rambut cokelat dan mulai menggelengkan itu perlahan-lahan. "Oppa"

"Hmm? Seulgi?"bertanya kepadanya ketika dia melihat adiknya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah jam 8 pagi oppa, kenapa?"

Baekhyun shock karena ia ingat bahwa dia harus mengajar di tempat les piano jam 9 pagi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa sangat pusing. Tangannya langsung menyentuh kepalanya. Seulgi yang sadar dengan kondisi kakak lelakinya, menyambar bahunya, mencegah dia dari jatuh.

"Oppa, Gwenchana?" Seulgi Khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing, ah. Aku harus mandi sekarang "

"Aniya, kau harus minum obat dulu dan jangan mandi, cuci muka saja" seulgi lalu memaksa oppanya untuk berbaring selagi ia mencari obat untuk baekhyun.

Karna baekhyun memang sedikit bandel ia malah berjalan menuju kamar mandi selagi seulgi mencari obat untuknya.

"Ja, ini obat-" seulgi mematung saat melihat bahwa kasur oppanya sudah kosong dan juga terdengar suara shower yang menyala. "Aish.. Oppa selalu begitu" seulgi mendengus.

.

.

Saat baekhyun mengendarai motornya untuk menuju tempat les, smartphone yang ia simpan di saku celananya bergetar jadi mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan motornya

From: 010-3568-xxx

'Baek, tolong jangan ganggu Chanyeol lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, bukan? Chanyeol sudah menjadi milikku.'

Baekhyun hanya bisa menarik nafasnya sambil kesal sendiri "mengganggunya?apa aku terlihat seperti mengganggunya?"

Baekhyun lalu memasukkan smartphonenya kembali ke saku celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Malam ini baekhyun tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kulkas dan menuangkan segelas susu strawberry favoritenya lalu ia duduk disofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kenapa pesan kyungsoo sialan itu malah terngiang ngiang dikepalaku" gumamnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan tangannya

"Bukankah pengganggu itu dia sendiri? Dia sudah merebut chanyeol dariku, heol.. Kenapa dia malah menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengganggunya ? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" baekhyun sepertinya tersulut emosi.

Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan menscrollnya guna mencari kontak kyungsoo. Tapi saat baekhyun akan mendial nomor kyungsoo sebuah pesan masuk dari chanyeol. Seketika jari baekhyun pun menjauh dari tombol hijau itu dan membuka pesan dari chanyeol.

From: Chanyeollie~

'baek... Maafkan keteledoranku.. kyungsoo merebut ponselku lagi.. Apa ia menghubungimu? Dia tak berbuat kasar padamu kan? Baek jujur aku merindukanmu.. Chamkkaman Gidaryeo~ :D I'll be back.'

Emosi baekhyun pun seakan teredam karna pesan yang dikirim chanyeol untuknya jujur baekhyun juga sangat merindukannya. 'Semoga waktu berpihak pada kita chanyeol suatu saat nanti, harus!' batin baekhyun.

End

Kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi review ya walaupun hanya 1 titik :p

Thanks :D


End file.
